a c r o n y m s: Chillin' Like A Villian
by Majickal
Summary: COMPLETE[ WTF ? ] Greed, envy, hatred, revenge. [There's bad blood between them for a reason] Watch the blood pool around you. [XEMNAS]
1. Ansem

Ansem. A researcher. A ruler. Studied the darkness.  
Was he really evil? Did he purposely expose the heartless to his world and others.

Is he even **dead**?

_storyboard_¤Teaser! Just want to let you know that the acronyms for the rest of these guys will actually be slightly different than the friends, since they are enemies.  
I don't know how to do Ansem, since I'm not sure whether he's a friend or foe. Depends on how you look at it I guess.


	2. Barbossa

**Spoilers for PotC 2 in **REVIVAL

Black. His lies, heart, and soul. (Just like the _Pearl_) ("_But isn't the _Pearl _freedom?"_)

Apple. From Eden, the _perfect_ fruit. The Snake of the Aztec Gold came down from the branches of the Curse, offering the apple, taunting him forever more.

Revival. "So… what has Jack done with me ship?" "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Bodice. He saw Elizabeth strip out of that dark red dress on the plank and his dislike for pirates turned into passionate _hate._

Ooze. _Watch the red rum slither down the gray bones of the living corpse._

Skeleton. _The moonlight shows us for what we truly are._

Shot. And his life went out with a **BANG !** … i feel … _cold_ …

Apple. Have a bite?

Corrupted by greed for the **gold**.  
Envy (_green apples_) was the price to pay.

_storyboard_¤I love PotC, don't you? Barbossa is my fave character next to Captain Sparrow. Then Ragetti and Pintel. Will and Elizabeth. (Will's a pansy but he's adorkable like Sora, so I'll let it go.)

Bodice is in Sora's POV.


	3. Clayton

Catch. Gorillas are meant to be hunted.

Lie. _A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life!_

Animal. _Then take us to the gorillas. Take us to the gorillas! Go—rill—as._

Yelp. The only thing he could do as _everything_ came crashing down.

Tree House. If that boy hadn't come, Fate said to herself, as she tossed away her Hunter pawn into the Pile of the Forgotten, there would be more blood on those faded pictures and bassinette.

Oath._ I'll hunt down those blasted gorillas. I'll stake my _life_ on it._

Narcotic. _Now why is his pipe on that rock?_

Greed brought him to his highest power, his ultimate strength. It was also his down fall.  
(_He got squashed like a bug!_)


	4. Hades

Hell. Hey! You're our 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th customer! Your prize? An eternal after life down here!

Angry. Watch the flames engulf his body.

Dead. _Hey, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. What can I do for ya?_

Envy._ What's so great about Hercules? There should be action figures for ME!_

Supreme. "Zuesy, I'm home!" And he conquered them all, with **_fire_**, _wind_, ice, earth.

Watch him _fallfallfall _into the depths of hell. But he'll never give up.  
No he won't.


	5. Heartless

Heart. Why do they want something they cannot have? Is it because they do not have it?

Evil. _Born from the darkness in people's hearts. _

Artificial. _So Maleficent used the machine to make her own Heartless?_

Rip. Hear the screams of tear, the small "urk" that is uttered as the person (animal, robot, _somebody_) falls lifelessly to the ground. And watch their hearts flutter in the air and into the dark clutches of cold claws of the Shadow Minions.

Teaming. Hey, that castle over there, the one _crumblingcrumblingcrumbling _down, what's that black stuff around it? …Oh!………oh………

Light. _Did you know, that when you turn on a _light_ a shadow is created? _

Enemies. It was them that sent that boulder flying toward the Knight.

Shadows. Slipping into and out of shadows, trying to look inconspicuous but only adding to the suspense as somebody gasps and tries to _runrunrun_ but can only scream in horror as they—_RIIIP!_ flutterflutter **DARKNESSABOUNDS **

Sense. _The Heartless, unlike the Nobodies, do not think. They act on pure instinct, searching for the warmth of a heart to guide it to the light. _

Running, crawling, _yellow eyes._ Scuttlescuttle, _scream!_ **Darknessisborn **

storyboard¤Yeah…I'm taking up a whole new writing style. Ghastly, isn't it? I think I should work on it, don't you think? Well, do you think I've captured the image of a Heartless, or am I off course?

Tolea…you're crazy. But I still love you, faults and all. –cheesy smile- And I love that I made Sora say a bad word –maniacal laughter-.

Yay for Cheshire Cat quotes! By the by, when Leon was pointing out problems in RG, and he pointed out the old castle, was that black stuff really Heartless or was it something else. Or am I just being an idiot and I do know what it is? (look at **Teaming**)


	6. Hook

Hand. "Peter Pan shall pay for what he did with my hand!" But killing the Keyblade Master is _oh so much_ sweeter.

Oath. _And Hook never goes back on his word._ But he will change them.

Ominous. …_Tick_…**tock**…_tick_…**tock**time's running out_tick_…**tock**…_tick_…**tock**…

Kidnap. "We're taking you for hostage to take Peter Pan, Sora!" "But I'm not Sora! I'm his son Skyler!"

He'll always fear that his death shall near with ticktocktick of a clock.  
_Ticktick_**tock**—silence Now what is he going to do?

Time's run out, James.

storyboard¤The last thing said is actually a callback from the book when the clock in the crocodile stopped working. The Kidnap thing…it's just parody of Peter Pan 2, when Wendy's daughter, Jane, is mistaken for her. James is Hook's first name, as said in the book.

Ticktocktick!


	7. Jafar

Jackal. My goodness, his face…!

Ali. "I'm sorry, Prince _Aliabooboo_, but—" "It's Aliababwa!" "Excuse me, Syra, I'm talking to your Magistrate, as I was saying—" "It's _Sora_!"

Fire. Red_orange_yellow, lick at him as he sends it all swirling towards him, over and over and over again.

Arabian. Where the caravan camels roam, where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense—it's _barbaric_.

Relish. His face twisted into a cruel smirk as he sat down _finally_ into the golden elephant throne.

Three wishes and one to rule it all, but _ittybitty _living space.

storyboard¤I believe it is just _too_ tempting to poke fun at Jafar, no matter how serious you have to be. Oh the temptation. Yes I added lyrics in Arabian because A words suck, and there are just too many.

I'm on a role here. And you guys are so much sweeter in your reviews. You literally make me blush in embarrassment for what you say.


	8. Maleficent

Malicious. Seven Princesses to open her desire. _But the insolent little boy!_

After. He helped in her death, so why is she helping him.

Lie. Riku, don't listen to her! Listen to your heart! _…What heart? _

Enchanted. _Don't touch the spindle, Sora!_ And there he shall sleep forever more.

Fire. Green fire envelops her, just like the greed and _envy._

Illusion. Weave the _boy_ he will believe, but don't tell him the truth as he plays into your hands.

Crow. If she died, what is her pet still doing here?

Eternal. She just keeps coming back, doesn't she? _Stick the sword where her heart should be, boy. _

Neglectful. _Keep your wits about you, or the darkness shall overrun you. _

Trance. The green orb did its duty of lulling the young warrior into a dreamlike state long enough to pull him into his downfall.

She told them all timeaftertimeaftertime that they should not step into darkness for so long.  
But she met her end either way.

storyboard¤Here's something for you guys to know about. When you write about Demyx and say his hair is a mullet, you're saying his hair is a fish. A mullet is a fish. I've passed it plenty of times in the dictionary. Though I could be wrong, it clearly says "any of various freshwater or saltwater food fish."

L-o-fucking-l.

So is it a Mohawk? This is so weird. Especially since I've just done two parodies of Sleeping Beauty in **Trance **and **Enchanted**.

Review for anything. Except for telling me to flame other people. (Stupid trolls, read the first review given to me, click on the name, click on the profile and send words of support for this poor person who is being constantly flamed and harassed.)


	9. MCP

Master. I shall rule Radiant Gardens.

Computer. _Do you know how to destroy a computer program?_

Program. What's this? A program do to destroy the town?


	10. Nobody

Nothing. Nobodies were never meant to exist, only to fade back into darkness.

Oblivion. They colored their walls _whitewhitewhite_ to escape the thoughts of darkness. _But their cloaks—? _

Body. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence_—_for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all.

Origin. _In search of a place to proceed with my research and planning away from prying eyes, I found myself in "Twilight Town." … When a Heartless is born, the body and soul left behind are reborn into this world as a different being._

Death. And back into the darkness, from whence you were born.

Yearn. All they wanted was to be **whole**.

Born from the death of a Heartless with a Keyblade, only to fade.  
But is it for every Nobody?

storyboard¤I love Wikipedia. I do. Without it. This wouldn't have been easy.

Here's a nice little thing to know about. Dr. Osamu Tezuka made the manga world more popular when he saw a propaganda of WW II called _Momotarou __Uminokaihei _whose story and song were based off of Disney's _Fantasia_, to bring hope in a place of darkness during that time. He was inspired by that and gave up medical study to make comics. He adopted Disney's facial expressions to make the eyes, mouth, and other facial features exagerrated.

So Disney actually had a huge part in making Anime/Manga!

Be proud, American Fan Girls/Boys, be proud!


	11. Oogie Boogie

Ode. _Mister Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand! You'd better pay attention now 'cause I'm the Boogie Man! And if you aren't shakin' there's something very wrong! 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song!_

Overhaul. And then that **witch** just had to bring him back.

Gamble. _Snake eyes_—term—signaling an **end** for the _player_.

Idea. "Sora! They said you were dead… You must be…DOUBLE DEAD!"

Envy. _And soon I'll be the Pumpkin King!_

As he dances around the room laughing vociferously, grab onto that loose string and—

_Mybugs!mybugs!mybugs!_

**S p l a t !**

storyboard¤I made this more playful because that's kind of how Oogie is. He's not really serious, and when he is, it's kind of in a joking and taunting way.

I'm actually working on two things at the same time even though I just want to do one thing and that's another story! But this one keeps calling me back.

There are 10 more chapters from this point. –screams- _**HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN**_????


	12. Organization 13

Origin. Xemnas remembers being a student for a great philosopher, Xigbar remembers flying through space and protecting worlds, Xaldin remembers exotic places changing from Asia then Arabia, Vexen remembers extensive hours of research and a large lab to experiment in, Lexaeus remembers a Native American princess called 'Pocahontas,' Zexion remembers researching for a man named Xehanort, Saïx remembers dancing under yellow Scotland moons, Axel remembers living in the hothot desert, Demyx remembers a sister named Shanti who he used to play for, Luxord remembers dark alleys, bars, great oceans, and sailing under _black flags_, Marluxia remembers growing a garden for sick sister and not reaping grasses in the fields, Larxene remembers fans taking place of her knives and lace instead of leather, Roxas remembers blue sky and an island paradise.

Rally. …w_e have twelve members, but we just need the Keyblade Master's Nobody to be sure that we'll take over…_

Garment. Black cloaks that kind hide you really are (or what you're not).

Alone. Fate smiled cruelly. They'll all die alone. _That's a lie!_

Notion. _Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free…until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist._

Inquire. Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark_—_never given a choice?

Zenith. A heart shaped moon. Now how is that familiar?

Allowance. Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us.

Traitor. He's not a traitor! (Yes you are, boy. You just don't remember because you haven't done it.)

Inhuman. _A great number of Nobodies have lost human form, as have the Heartless. Yet the Nobody born of someone with a strong heart retains its shape, with but the faintest visible changes._

Overthrow. Everyone tried it.

Nobody. _We are the Nobodies._

Why 13?  
_Xemnas_\Xehanort/**Ansem**_, Xigbar _**Braig**_, Xaldin _**Dilan**_, Vexen _**Even**_, Lexaeus _**Aeleus**_, Zexion _**Ienzo**_, Saïx _**Ïsa**_, Axel _**Ale**_, Demyx _**Edmy**_, Luxord _**Dulor**_, Marluxia _**Liamaru**_, Larxene _**Arlene**_, Roxas _**Sora**

storyboard¤I got a lot of stuff of wikipedia. The name thing is right from Nobodies 1-6 and Roxas (duh). I made up the rest for 7-12 because Wikipedia had no knowledge or Square Enix never revealed that information on the rest. **Origin** was based on what their weapons were or their background. I'll explain.

Xemnas, we all know his story because it was explained in the game, Xigbar because wikipedia said ray-guns and I thought of Star Trek, Xaldin's lances came from the people called Samaritans, somewhere between southwest Asia and northeast Arabia, Vexen was a lab assistant for Ansem the Wise, Lexaeus's tomahawk came from the Native Americans and I thought of Disney's Pocahontas because of it, Zexion was the youngest researcher for Ansem the Wise but he worked for Xehanort too because he was, as I said, the youngest, Saïx's claymore actually comes from Scotland, believe it or not, Axel's chakrams come from India, Demyx is a Hindi instrument and I thought of Shanti from Jungle Book 2, Luxord was a man who sailed from England to the Caribbean and possibly turned into a pirate because of his gambling and such, Marluxia was a field tender with a sick younger sister who he gave flowers too (aww!), Larxene used to be a noble woman, and we all know about Roxas, don't we?


	13. Pete

Parallel. Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways? (_Hello? That creep was you from the future!_)

Exile. Banished by a king, but for some _reason_ he shows up again.

Timeless. Time to go get back his boat.

Evil. _It seems the longer the name, the more evil the bad guy. _

Ol' Petey's back, but neither worse nor better than before.  
Unfortunately.

Storyboard¤I know. I'm totally out of it. The end part's true. It must be because of what I did earlier this week. You see, I'm allergic to pollen and brother dared me to eat a flower (covered in the stuff, something I failed to notice this time) and said he'd give me five bucks. Well, I ate it, had to go to the hospital, and got five bucks two days later after I got out of the hospital. The next day my bro had to get his tonsils removed and I got to talk with my J.D.-Scrubs replica, Ryan, again. I love Scrubs. That's why I'm so happy there's like a whole group at the hospital that's just like the characters. It's awesome.


	14. Queen of Hearts

Quote. Off with _theirhisher _heads!

Uncivilized. When you talk to a queen, you must bow low when you are thinking of a reply, and always say "_Yes, _You're Majesty" when I say something, and widen your mouth more when you say it.

Evidence. Find me the evidence! ( _Alice__'s fate is in your hands._)

Enchantment/Evil. She doesn't understand why the young boy is afraid of her. She just wants to keep the innocence in Alice's world.

Nobility. He stepped onto the last checkered pattern, staring at her harshly. (_Queen me_)

She's a figment of the I m a g i n a t i o n, perfectly harmless.  
Only there to guard the dream's of children.

storyboard¤Sorry! I've been depressed for the whole time that I was gone. Slightly suicidal too but never really did, mind you. Also Trojans were on my computer so I was scared to use a jump-drive to move my stuff to another computer because Trojans would have gotten on there too.

So yeah. That's my story! Stupid I know.


	15. Sabor

Shadow. What's there, crouching there in the bamboo thicket?

Animal. The boy bit his lip and delivered the finishing blow, feeling the slightest bit guilty. (_So you didn't want to survive?_)

Baby. The cat hissed at itself, looking toward the tree house where he fought with the gorilla mother. He'd have the man-cub yet.

Onslaught. _Pounce_—teeth bared, nails outstretched—**_RAWR_**!

Routine. He just kept coming back.

Yellow eyes are _watching you _from the **shadows**.

storyboard¤I think I've could've done better on Onslaught. If I said ROAR! It would have made Sabor come out looking as a lion so I had to go with RAWR! A very familiar word in my vocabulary made to destroy arguments (and let me win, X3—actually it doesn't work ;…;).


	16. Sark

Servant. _You will do as I say, _ _Sark_

Absorb. Pain and red light to them meant more power to him.

Red. Let's see, Tron's blue and red is opposite… (_That means don't trust him!_)

Kilobyte. He'd destroy them, all four of them—KB by KB.

He's only a creation.

storyboard¤A Kilobyte _is _smaller than a Millibyte right? But my comp says it the MB isn't a word.


	17. Scar

Scar. Now, I wonder where he got it from?

Circle. Everything comes back into a full circle. Just like karma.

Another. He only appears around Scaredy-Cats.

Rule. You know, I liked it better when Mufasa was around—SILENCE!

Greed&Jealosy corrupt the heart very easily.  
The scar just adds on to prove it.

storyboard¤I'm so tired… Zzzz…


	18. Sephiroth

(Csomega)

Sinister. He just keeps _staring _at me.

Enraged. CAUTION!!!: Prone to have anger fits and will **_kill you_**.

Powerful. Even Cloud can't fully destroy him.

Hellfire. Watch the fire's roar around him, licking at his flesh as if welcoming him back into the darkness.

Interplanetary Meteors of Doom. _That he likes to call every five seconds and blow the crap out of some random good guy when he's feeling very very evil._

Rebirth. He lives inside of the blonde's _m e m o r i e s, _he'll **always** come back.

Obsessed. _I will kill Cloud's light._

Terror. The young boy looks onto the faces of the people of Radiant Gardens. (_This is not the first time they've heard_ his_ name._)

Human. He looks at Sora with a sneer. (_Puny human…_) But what's he doing with that Keyblade? (_That's the power of the Keyblade!_)

He will kill you with his sword sticking through your gut.  
And he'll enjoy it too.

storyboard¤My darling CSOmega did this for me. Right before I started working on this he emailed me and said _The pressure getting to you yet?_ Well I virtual-bitch-slapped him because I was pulling my hair from the stress (when I wasn't even doing it!) and he helped me out with Sephiroth. That's why some of it is lighthearted. (He did **Interplanetary Meteors of Doom**.)

So –throws stick into CSOmega's account- fetch and go read what he has and review for his stories while I go get him some pie. Because he's sweet like that.

**_Now!_**Or I'll have Sephiroth go Japanese Sushi on you.


	19. ShanYu

Sword. Just as twisted as his soul.

Hun. _They've climbed over the Wall!_

Ancestry. In the cave of the Spirits, they were attacked.

Nostril. He smelled the small doll and smiled. Gun powder. Horse from a war horse.  
-  
Yell. Up from the whitewhite snow he rises, and yells an angry battle cry across the mountains and to the sky.

Ultimatum. If you can parry his moves, you may be fine. (_What about that damned bird?_)

He wants you to bow down to _him._

storyboard¤I hated that bird! –shakes fist- But you know, in the movie, when Mushu fries the bird, burning off all the feathers, he gives it a rein and rides it like a…CHOCOBO! Final Fantasy tribute –smile-.


	20. Ursula

Unfortunate. _Poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them, yes I do. _

Rule. The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!

Spell. That song sounds…familiar (_a mermaid's song_) Sing, child, sing!

Unheard. _Up on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say word…_

Look-a-like. Vanessa? Who the hell is—? Oh dear…

Amulet. We need to destroy it!

Under the sea is a fine place to be,  
But there are dangers sill lurking in there.


	21. Xehanort

Xemnas. How long has it been since I abandoned that name...

Enough. _Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!_

Heart. _KINGDOM HEARTS! FILL ME……WITH THE POWER OF…**DARKNESS.**_

Assistants. How many were there? Oh yes. _Six. _(can anybody tell me what 6 x 111 equals?)

Nobody. From the death of a Heartless with a Keyblade came…

Other. He looks just like him.

Rage. Take your anger and direct it at the Heartless.

Take-off. _Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed—_I forbid it!

You……You started all of this……  
(_Really now?_)


	22. Xemnas

Xehanort. How long has it been since I abandoned that name...

Element. Slipping into **D A R K N E S S**

Mansex. Just felt like kicking the dog, didn't cha? ……_Yup…… _

Nobody. We are the Nobodies.

Abhor. _There's more emotions in the heart than just hate. Don't you remember that?_ Unfortunately, I don't.

Superior. Wait till Superior hears about this – that guy you just met, he's their leader, X – E – M – N – A – S – He hurt Riku!

**I hate you. **

storyboard¤I felt like kicking the dead dog in the letter **M**. xD—x3 I had to do it anyway because he did hurt Riku. –Hugs Riku plushie– Besides saying the word "Mine" when he did that _stoopid_ attack at the end was not going to happen.

This is _la fin_ for the series.

When I see KH3 and get to know the charas and see if they have a connection with Sora (which they most likely won't because of what Tetsuya Nomura said in an interview)…I'll get back to you.

It will be called—a c r o n y m: The Keyblade Wars

I know, it's too overused. Shaddup. On to the Finale!


	23. Finale

I'd like to thank everyone here who supported me in the whole series.. I shall list them and in that, I shout my undying love for all of you.

A Fool With Hot Chocolate  
Astrazoxity  
Avian Maria  
CSOmega  
Fire Kitten  
Forgotten but not Lost  
Fugitive  
Hippielover549  
Fantasyrider-kh  
Kimitala  
KH-meerkat  
Koki-chan  
LunarReflection  
Lunar Flower Kunoichi  
MimiB.Real  
Megaolix  
Mr. Fipp  
Nilmiel and Kenya  
Ri2  
Running Snow  
SimpleNClean92  
Sora the Emo Kid  
Splat on the Floor  
Sutoori-oriko  
Tiffany  
Tolea  
Welcome to the Occupation  
x.guitarpunk.x  
Yukimi no Daiomoru  
And to those who remained anonymous!

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!**

**MINNA ARIGATO!  
**is that correct japanese  
for 'thank you everyone'?

-shrug-

_love love love makes the world go 'round!  
_but some people just don't know that.


	24. Credits

Mack the Knife by Bobby Darin

Oh, the shark,** babe**, has such teeth, _dear_  
And it shows them _pearly whites_  
Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, **babe**  
And he keeps it _o u t o f s i g h t_  
Ya know, when that shark **BITES **with his teeth, _babe_  
Scarlet _billows_ start to spread  
Fancy gloves, _oh_, wears old MacHeath,** babe**  
So there's never, never a trace of** red**

Now on the sidewalk, huh, huh,  
**whoo!** _sunny morning_, un huh  
Lies a body just oozin' life, _eek!_  
And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner  
Could that someone be **Mack the Knife**?

There's a tugboat, _huh, huh_, down by the river dontcha know?  
Where a cement bag's just a'droopin' on down  
Oh, that cement is just, it's there for the weight, **dear**  
Five'll get ya ten old Macky's back in town  
Now d'ja hear 'bout Louie Miller? He _d i s a p p e a r e d_,** babe**  
After drawin' out all his **hard-earned** cash  
And now MacHeath spends just like a **sailor**  
Could it be our boy's done somethin' _rash_

Now _Jenny Diver_, ho, ho, yeah, _Sukey Tawdry_  
Ooh, Miss _Lotte Lenya_ and old _Lucy Brown_  
Oh, the line forms on the right, babe  
Now that Macky's back in town

I said Jenny Diver, _whoa_, Sukey Tawdry  
Look out to Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown  
Yes, that line forms on the right, babe  
Now that Macky's back in town...

_Look out, old Macky's back_!**&**!

------

Bobby Darin is actually the artist for Beyond the Sea, and this song has the same kind of style, considering when it was made. So it always surprises me how he made such a sadistic song with such an upbeat rhythm. The same goes with another song he created called Artificial Flowers, which I've been thinking about putting into an Aerith-centric fic.

Speaking of stories, I'm making a new one. And it's not going to be Kingdom Hearts. It's gonna be DISNEY! But it's an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! As in a private school thing where all the Disney characters go to.

Anyway, the story goes like this: A Japanese student moves to America and soon finds herself in a school full of people in love. But she finds them all hopeless, what with them all too shy and proud of telling each other their feelings. So it's up to her to get them together, in secret, without falling in love with her clients and without anybody falling in love with her.

The story will be called **Masayume** and each chapter will be its own **individual story**. So there won't be that many chapters I guess since they'll all be pretty long. –shrug- So it's gonna take awhile. I've already got the prologue done, I'm typing the 1 st chapter right now. It's taking awhile.

-.-;;


End file.
